Make Me Want You
by xxDark-Fairyxx
Summary: Love, hate, corruption... All mingles together in this little story. Truth is, I don't really know how it's going to go down, but I want to make it interactive. So Here is the prologue. Enjoy. The first Chapter will soon follow. And then, you, YES, YOU, s
1. Prologue

Don't own SM… you know the drill… enjoy the story!

* * *

**Make Me Want You**

Prologue

She could not understand how she could feel so hot, her skin was burning. He was just kissing her all over, and  
she was wondering how that could have ever happened. He used to be the monster, living on top of his tower, looking  
over the world as if he owned the place. He was rich, he was powerful, he was controlling, and he was possessive. Above  
all, he was gorgeous, and he knew it. He knew it so well, that he couldn't help to flaunt it every second he could get. So,  
despite he's complete arrogance, why was she falling for him…

_What's wrong with me…? It was not suppose to be this way… but god it feels so_ And he mind went blank once more as he was lowering  
his lips onto someplace he obviously was not suppose to be. But every single one of his movements was so controlled and soft and  
rough all at once. There was no comprehensible way to put it. He was… he had… he could… he did… _maaww…_ Thinking was impossible.  
Getting out of this awkward position was impossible. She wasn't even sure she wanted to get out of the room, from under him, though she  
should have. She had promised herself never to mess with the powerful, the wealthy. It could only get her in trouble. Or was she wrong  
about this.

A series of butterfly kisses, each softer yet eager, were making their way up her flat stomach. Bits by bits, passed her navel, where they  
lingered a little longer, then a bit higher, and a bit higher. He was taking endless time to do each of his moves, which was driving her even  
crazier. She didn't know how long she could be able to stand this torture. Such a sweet sweet torture… how did he know exactly how to make  
her tick? How did he find out how to make every one of her hair stand on the back of her neck. He had never really taken the time to get to  
know her. He had merely been observing her. From her legs, but never passed her rather full breasts. Like a beast on the prowl. That was  
exactly what he was. A beast looking for fresh meat. Something to use or to play with. To throw away when he was done with it. And there  
she had fallen right into his paws. Poor little prey.

Now there he was, the animal. Looking down on her. Btu it was strange, there was this darkness in his eyes. His midnight blue eyes had  
gotten even darker. He had this hazy look as if he was not completely there. Like his mind had gone as blank as hers. He was so sexy, so  
gorgeous. And there he was, taking his trail again. He kissed her neck, the side of her face, her cheek, and her ear… behind her… ear…  
and he kept… _awww_… _I don't know how I'll handle this any longer…_

But he kept going on his journey of discovering every inch of her body. Trying to decipher in every move what exactly made her tick. He  
did so with a patience that seemed to be going weary. But he was trailing back, to her ear... her cheek… and her lips. He buried her into a  
deep sensual kiss that she never wanted to end. She couldn't help but to put her arms around his neck to pull him even deeper in the kiss.  
To feel every inch of herself ignite even more… the fire burning inside of her more violent than ever. She knew she could never be able to  
stop this. She knew she would never WANT to stop this. She was where she wanted to be, in the heat of the moment. The intensity so high,  
you could cut through it with a knife.

And then… without the slightest warning…he…

* * *

Tempted to know more? SO AM I! loll. Okay, so tell me what you think, and then I just might… might… continue this story. Muuauahahahahahahah. 


	2. The Meeting

Hey people ! Well here is the first chapter. I hope you all will like it. So you know the drill, right? Read and Review. Read and Review. Don't forget it.

I OWN SM... no, not really. I wish though, for it would have made me filthy rich. He he he.

Make Me Want You

Chapter 1: The Meeting

"STOP!" Serena was yelling accross the room to the beautiful young blond woman who was cuting the fabric on the table in front of her.  
"Stop, you are doing in all wrong. Look at the pattern you are suppose to follow. The line is not is not straight, it is diagonal. It's going to  
give the shirt a special flare. Aww, forget it, let me do it!" Serena took the scissors and the fabric from Mina's hand and started cuting it the  
way it was meant to be.

"Jesus Serena, calm down. I was going to do the damn diagonal. I was just going to start it a bit further down. I thought it would look prettier  
when the shirt would be done." Mina was getting sick of it. Serena was so on edge lately. The big Fashion show where the two partners would  
be presenting their line of clothing was only two weeks away, and they still had a lot of work to do before all the samples would be ready, true.  
But it was not impossible to accomplish either. Of course, this fashion show could be their big break, if only they were recognized by one of the  
compagnies willing to produce a new fashion designer's clothing. But they would be ready... right?

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mina. You know how I've been lately. I mean... time is running. We still have to put together our latest drawing, and invent  
three more ensembles. I don't know if we will pull it of in time. Especially that we need extra help in this." Serena was so worried. Being a  
fashion designer had always been her dream, and now that it was actually hapenning, it was all slipping away.

Mina and Serena had started their little boutique together about two years ago. They specialized in women fashion, because being women,  
they knew exactly what women wanted, by basing themselves on their own taste in clothing. They had a few loyal clients, but their boutique  
had never really picked up. But now they were falling deeply in financial problems. If they didn't find money to backed them up soon, they  
would have to close shop. But Serena didn't what else so do but to create fashion. And she didn't want to just recreate what she was told to  
do. She wanted to have the freedom to do whatever she wanted. Create whatever she wanted... They needed to get this fashion show right,  
with completly attractive, sexy, daring outfits that would blow people's mind away. And she knew she could do it... with a bit more time.

"SERENA! Stop freaking out like this. We have a good two week, and we can get extra help you know! Lita, you know, that girl who is multi-  
talented who has been our for like forever? Yeah, her! She can help us finish sowing all this. Rei can also do some little things here and there.  
I'll call them both. And you should call Amy. We will bust our lovely behinds for the rest of the time, until we finish everything."

"Yeah, I guess you are right. I would really be helpful. Okay. You know what, you call them, and ask them if they are free . Hopefully, they will  
be able to start by tomorrow."

"Good. Let's do this then."

Mina walked straight to the phone and called their three friend to the rescue. When the girls got together, it seemed that every painful  
moment became really fun moment they spent together. So it should be an exciting two weeks, working on the samples.

"Hello?  
"Hey Lita. How you're doing sweety?  
"Super good, love. What's up?  
"Me and Serena kinda need you're help. You know, that fashion show coming? Well, yeah.. We're horribly far from every getting ready.  
So.. yeah, kinda need your help so sow about 15 outfits, to PERFECTION, so that Serena can create the 3 that we need left, for our set.  
"Oh crap Mina! You get me at such a horrible time. I was suppose to have this all day date with Ken tomorrow. You know, it would be  
all about... well you know.  
"Lita... please... we really need you right now.  
"humm... well...  
"Lita?  
"Oh all right. I'm guessing this one calls for the suoer five, right?  
"Ya got it girlfriend!  
"Fine, I'll call Rei and Amy then.  
"I'll never say it enough Lita. You are a life saver. Love you!"  
"Love you more!"

So Mina went back to Serena who could only give her a weak smile back. The pressure was becoming slightly harder to handle.  
But by tomorrow, things should be rolling again, and the 35 outfits they were going to present would finally be ready.  
Thank goodnees for friends!

"So, Amy was completly drunk and completly flirting with that guy Greg at the club! Can you believe that Mina?

"Amy, drunk? Super fourth year serious med student drunk? That's hilarious! Actually, no, I can't believe it Rei.

"Why do you guys always have to gossip about me as if I wasn't even there! Give me a break; I do not remember flirting with any guy!"  
The blue haired beauty had it died a while ago, to show friends that she could be a bit rebel once in a while. They still thought she was a  
good little girl who did her homework and went home to watch some documentary about scientific discoveries and went to bed at 8:30 pm  
each night. It was extremely annoying.

"Yeah Amy, that's because you were completly pissed drunk, that's why!" Rei spun her beautiful long black hair over her shoulder as she  
laughed open hearteadly at her friend.

"Shut up Rei!"

The girls were laughing histarically at the stories that were coming up. They haven't seen each other in a while, all together like that.  
There was so much to talk about, it was crazy! Amy's unlikely adventures, Lita's new conquests, and much more. Serena, however, was  
enjoying the frenzy but still keeping quiet. And keeping quiet was not Serena's style at all.

"Serena, stop worrying like that. At the speed we are going, I'm sure we still will have two days to fit the outfits on the models, and everything!  
The outfits will be perfect." Amy put a hand on Serena's shoulder to comfort her.

"Yeah... thanks Amy.. and all of you for being here. You don't know how much I appreciate this."

"Come on Serena, we're glad to be here."

Rei raised an eyebrow "Okay Mina, Serena. Spill the dirt! Who is going to be at this fashion show? Valentino? I need to know. I mean,  
I have to get ready to know with who I'm going to flirt with!

Serena laughed, "Yeah Rei, still the same. No, those are not designers who have already their brand and their name established. It's all  
corporate men, who own big companies and who gather a bunch of designers under different lines. A bit like Sears, but for rich people."

"Oh, I get it! That means many rich business men. I like the idea. Now now, what companies are going to be represented?

"Humm... There is Blue Lagoon, with Nephlite Stanton, Moon Star with Diamond Ways, Muchie Muchie with Malachite Johnson, Beauty  
Lies with Jedite Daitou, and I think Rose Tuxedo with Darien Shields.

Lita started screaming throughout the room "DARIEN SHIELDS WILL BE THERE? YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING!"

"What about him?

"Hello fashion designer? Don't you read the fashion news? He is the c.e.o of Rose Tuxedo!

"Lita, -Serena rolled her eyes – I know who he is.

"Yeah, then be moved woman. He is like the most elligible bachelor in town, and gorgeous to die for! I thing he was on a cover on some  
men magazine last month or the month before.

Mina nodded her head, "Indeed the man is incredibly good looking and hansome and all the words that you can come up with to say hot.  
But I was wondering what would he be doing there. His company has only men lines, no?"

"Yes, but they want to expend their market, and open a new women's line, hence his presence" Serena looked at Mina, dreamy eyed. She  
really wanted that spot, because Rose Tuxedo had the most famous men's lines in town. If she was the first and only women's line in the  
compagny, people would throw themselves at it!

"Yeah, well, let's not get too hopeful, Sere. We don't know what the competition looks like yet, until the dress rehearsal. I wouldn't want  
you to be disappointed after.

"Party pooper!

"Just draw, you person!

"Oh my God Mina! Look, they are all here. There are so many poeple. I don't know what to do with myself." Serena was wearing a nice  
cocktail dress which hugged her curves in a quite revealing way. It was a dress from her own design that she thought she would boradcast  
for the rich crowd at the party. Each of her designs had something special. This one was a series of sparkling buttons that swirled around her  
body, giving men... well, all sorts of ideas. If their hand had the slightess chance to even approach her and follow the line of buttons, they would  
start at her mid thigh, swirl around her navel, right under her breast, and end at her colar bone, but there is much more room for imagination... right?

"I know I know. But breath, it will all be alright. Hopefully, the models won't trip. That would be disastrous."

"Don't jinx it Mina" She replied, looking serious

"Aww, fine, sorry.

There was all sorts of interesting poeple in the crowd. There were beautiful dumb women who couldn't help but laugh at the first boring joke  
they heard, swinging their hair like there was no tomorrow.

"I think I'm going to be sick Amy. If I hear another stupid giggle from these dummies, I'm honestly going to hurl.

"Oh common Rei, they are just trying to catch these guys' attention, that's all. I mean, you would be doing the same if you were at their place

"No sweetheart. I have mastered the art of seduction at a much higher level, thank you. I would have them swirling around my little finger, and you know it!

"Yeah... I kinda do" Amy was remembering the few moments Lita and Rei and herself had gone to clubs, and Rei always ended up having most of the  
attention from the male spiecies in the room. It seemed she has a way with men.

Talking about men, there was one walking in their direction who was the most intriguing. He was very tall and incredibly hansome. He had chin-lenght  
blond hair, but so pale it seemed almost white. And the look in his eyes... He could probably get anyone he ever wanted just by clicking his fingers. He  
was flashing a million dollar smile around the room, that captured the attention of any sensible woman. "As if I would let this one pass by without talking  
to him" Rei was mesmerized.

"Yeah, well, how do you plan to do this exactly?

"Please Amy! Just watch...

Rei walked towards the mystery man at the same time that a waiter was serving drinks to him. She picked up the glass he was actually reaching for  
and took a quick drink from it. "Oh, I'm sorry, I think I accidentally stole you glass right there. I'm sorry.

"Well, don't worry about it. There is plenty more on the plate." The gentleman picked up another glass of sparkling wine.

"Yes, I guess you are right. My name is Rei Hino. How about you?

"I'm Diamond Ways. I'm affiliated with...

"Moon Star Fashion, yes I heard." Rei raised an eyebrow at the same time. Thank Goodness she had asked Serena who would be here before.  
"You are a new comer in this kind of events aren't you?"

"Yes, exactly. You are quite informed Are you a designer?

"No, I'm just someone who likes reading on the subject before I go to support these kinds of events. I'm here to support a friend who will premiere  
her material tonight. Serena Tsukino?

"Oh, I heard of her, indeed." Diamond's eyes darkened a bit. What's was that? "But I think we do not really know what to expect. We've seen some  
of her work, it looked interesting."

"Well, expect to be mermerized. Rei flashed a beautiful sparkling smile at the young man, a smile that usually got her everything she wanted. However,  
this fellow seemed a bit unimpressed.

"Ladies and gentleman, if you could please take a seat, the models will shortly be on the runway. Get ready to be mesmerized by the latest design from  
the best designers in town. They were picked especially for their talent, imagination, and incomparable ability to, well, make women look good and sexy."  
Diamond was ready to excuse himself from Rei's side before she asked rather shily "May I join you?" Mr Ways looked slightly annoyed, but figured she  
was a beautiful woman, no need to let her down. "Sure" he gave her his arm and they walked together to the first seats next to the runway.

A little further down was a young man, about late twenties, who was chased by a hord of women. He was thankful for the beginning of the show, because  
he was getting sick of the meaningless conversation he kept having with them, wherever he went. He was tall, dark, and handsome: the perfect combination.  
He wore his hair slightly messy, in an incredibly sexy way. The amazing Darien Shields decided to sit at the very end of the runway, where the models had  
to pose, so he could analyse the designs more carefully. Tonight would be a very profitable night for him, he could feel it.

"Ladies and Gentleman, the first presentation is The Light by Beryl Perillia" a series of beautiful women were walking down the runway in a series of dresses  
and outfit, all pretty original. The material was good, really good. Darien was petting his chin at the view of how this line could probably fit within his company.  
He wasn't sure if the dresses were that original. It seemed that he might have seen them before... like at wal-mart or something. His compagny surely wasn't  
wal-mart material, it was way above that. So he just watched as the different models kept coming and going in different outfits, not really caring about what  
went on. At the end, a lovely red haid walked with all the models, obviously the designer herself. She gathered her applause, and actually stopped a moment  
and winked at Darien. Mr Shields simply gave her a slight bow, with a smirk. _Well, seems like she thinks she's special... well, I have to stop giving young  
women false hopes. It's not good for my health. _He rolled his eyes.

"Next, The Darkness by Molly Baker." How convenient, the Light, then the Darkness. This show was really clever. Even cleverer then whatever was going  
on stage. Darien was starting to feel that tonight wouldn't be a very productive night. The designs were uninspiring, quite dull. There was nothing special  
about them, not the slightess detail... The dark haired designer, with her nice curves and shining smile, waved at the crowd. _Well, she is as dull as her  
collection. _Darien couldn't help but making comments to alleviate how horrible the night was going. Would this evening ever get interesting?

"The Moon, by Serena Tsukino" The first models started walking down the runway. Darien wasn't really paying any attention until he saw the flash of gold.  
A magnificent mix of gold and silver was wrapping the model in quite an interesting curve, which was tracing waves at the same time. The curves of these  
waves were obviously done in a strategic place, because Darien couldn't help but imagine... well, yeah, whatever. The next outfit was nice Victorian kind of  
laced shirt with tweed gaucho, very elegant and classy. Each ensemble had a special touch to them _that just makes this line perfectly fit in my compagny. Well,  
this evening won't be so unproductive after all. _All 32 ensembles and dresses were... nearly perfect. Darien was eager to meet the designer, when a model he  
hadn't seen before stepped out of the backstage. She had on a beautiful red cocktail with interesting swirls that wrapped her body, a bit like the first golden  
dress he had seen. She had magnificent long blond hair, which was tied in a sexy loose bun. There was no other way to describe her but _drop dead gorgeous...  
Maybe I should ask the designer to introduce us after our little meeting... _But then the "model" indicated with a hand the crowd of models crowding up behind  
her, and took a humble bow. _Wait, that's Serena Tsukino! Wow... tonight won't be unproductive at all... _Darien wore an evil smirk on his lips, while all sorts  
of naughty ideas came to his head.

He barely even remembered the name of the following designers, nor did he remembered what the hell they could have possibly designed. Darien had only  
one idea in mind: to meet the beautiful Serena and ask her to have an official meeting with him later during the week... perhaps over dinner on a Friday or  
something like that. She was so beautiful... maybe he would keep her as a "girlfriend" for about a month. That would be a record. I mean, a man like him  
could do whatever he wanted, in the matter of the heart. He slept alone only if he felt like he absolutly needed some privacy. But business first. He must  
get Serena to join to compagny.

A few seats down from Darien, however, there was a blond gorgeous young man with precisely the same idea. He just thought the curves, thelooks the...  
_erh, everything is so perfect and clever.We need Serena in the company... And there's no way she will say no. _Diamond looked at the seat where Rei was  
sitting earlier. She had left after Serena's set to "go to the ladies room" and she had never come back. _I was probably too cold with her. Well, good, at  
least, I don't have to worry about her now. _He stood and walk towards the backstage. There was a lot of beautiful young models, all half dressed and  
sexy as hell. It would have made his head spin, if only he hadn't seen more beautiful before. And there she was. In her red dress, she was magnificent... exactly  
like he remembered her to be.

"This was a quite impressive collection you presented tonight Serena. I always knew you had it in you." Serena turned around, and stared wide-eyed  
at Diamond for a long time before she could regain her composure. And after that, it took another  
moment for her to regain her speach.  
"Well, thank you Diamond. I didn't think I'd ever see you again. What on earth happenned to you?

"Oh you know, I moved to work, and then I got busy and moved again in Italy to learn more about the fashion world, and after I came back  
when I joined the compagny... and here I am.  
"Well, I am glad you stopped by to say hi. It would have been quite unforetunate for you to simply walk away... again  
"Serena, you know it wasn't like that at all. I wish we could put all this behind us and start again like two old friend.  
"But the history is still there, it's kinda hard to just forget it all you know... it was... intense.  
"I know what you mean. But let's try at least to catch up. Let's say, you and me, next Friday? I pick you up and we go have dinner together.  
I promise, this is not a date. Only catching up and making new memories.  
"Only that, Diamond?  
"I promise.  
"Okay then, here is my card. Call me any time to decide on a time okay?  
"Then I'll be calling you Miss Tsukino." Serena smiled. She use to love it when he called her like that. She looked at him walk away with that  
brilliant smile he always had when they talked together. Aww, memories... _I'll be talking to you too, Mr Ways._

Serena was slowly reminding herself all the good times her and Diamond had had together, during her intership in London. She reminded herself  
of every joke, every laugh, every touch... everything. They had dated for about a year... and then the fighting had begun... some deception... some  
make-up as well... and he moved away. They both knew that long distance relationships didn't work, so they broke it off, and tried keeping contact.  
But again, she moved back to Tokyo, and they lost contact. Serena was picking peices of clothing on the floor, all alone. She had to get ready as well,  
because Mina, Amy and Rei wanted to take her out to celebrate a great show and talk about all the wealthy men they had flirted with during the cocktail.

Serena was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize that there was a dark figure staring at her, up and down... down and up... _That's what  
I call pure beauty. _At the same time, Serena started realizing that someone was breathing pretty close. She looked up, and her breath got caught in  
her throat. _Wow... _Here Darien was standing, dashingly hansome in his Armani suit. He was flashing her a smile that completly amazed her beyond  
knowledge. "Serena Tsukino? I'm Darien Shiled from Rose Tuxedo. That's quite an amazing collection you presented tonight.

"Eah...  
"Yeah, and I must say, those designs were completly... amazing. Clever, well produced. Obviously great quality!  
"Aww...  
"And I am very interested in them. I suggest we discuss the future of this collection, and many more to come, let's say over dinner?  
"wa...  
"Great! I'll pick you up on Friday evening. I'm guessing these are your cards on the table over there. I'll pick one up, and give you a call later this  
week so we can get our plans in action.  
"humm...  
"So, I will be calling you Miss Tsukino.

_Wait a minute... what did just happen over here?_ Serena was looking at the most gorgeous man in the history of mankind walking away from her.  
He looked really pleased with himself, and sexy in about 50 different ways. Guys like that usually did not talk to her. He must have been really  
interested in her collection. Wooow! But over dinner? That part sounded a tad suspicious. But it WAS Rose Tuxedo. That could completly  
propulse her carreer out of hand. Serena was verty excited.

_Oh shit... and I have a date with Diamond that day too. Well, not a date... whatever. But I haven't seen him for so long... What am I suppose to do  
now. _Serena was lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice another hot blond walk inside the room until she started yelling on top of her lungs  
"THEY ALL LOVED IT SERENA! OH MY GOD, WE ARE SURE TO GET AN OFFER TONIGHT! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? THEY LOVED IT, THEY  
REALLY LOVED IT!" Serena's ear was still ringing when she was stolen away by her small troop of women into a club nearby.

"So, there I was, acting as cute as I could, making small talk, and that stupid man was barely paying attention! Can you believe that?" Rei couldn't  
help but pest very loudly at the hot business men who she thought would have been showing her a good time by now. She was tall, hot and crazily  
sexy; no men should deny her attention, never.

"Can you at least tell us who it was?" Lita had joined the girls at the club, since she couldn't be there earlier. She was meeting with Ken that evening.

"Humm... just this guy, aw, why does it matters who it was? He was obviously insane!" Rei's ego had been pretty hurt out there. Serena couldn't help  
but roll her eyes and go back to wondering what she wass going to do about her two Friday dates. Darien... Diamond... Darien... Diamond... humm...

"What's wrong Serena?" Amy wore a concerned look on her face. Serena didn't want to reveal everything at first. She didn't think that it mattered really...  
except it could only have a mild repercussion on her compagny, which could decide wether she would be eating for the next few years. No biggy!

"Well, it's just so happened that I met an old friend right after the show. Remember, I used to talk to you about that relationship I had when I was in England.  
Well, he was there. His name is Diamond Ways...

"What? You mean that's HIM? He is the guy who I was throwing myslef at earlier!" Rei had a little trouble believing this one. "You could have told us that  
last week when you were mentioning who would be there!"

"Yeah, well, I didn't think I'd see him. I didn't know what to expect, so I didn't want to think about it, it's all. Anyways, i met him there, and he asked me out,  
for next Friday. Now, a little bit later, guess who shows up? Darien Shields! And he tells me that he is very intersted into my designs and he would like to  
discuss it over dinner on Friday as well. Now I really want to see Diamond, but at the same time Mr Shields could probably give Mina and I a big break! So I don't know...

"Call Darien, say to do it another time. It is clear that Diamond and you could rekindle some kind of relationship if you go on dinner together. Besides,  
Diamond asked you first!" Lita, the hopeless romantic was all dreamy eyed. She already had a scenario completly set up about how that evening between  
old lovers would go down and end. Amy, on the other hand, was very practical; "Think about it, Diamond could also be interested in your designs and  
offer you a break within his compagny too. It would be pretty prestigious as well. Go with Diamond, I think." However, Rei had another opinion on the matter.  
"Your Diamond dude obviously does not know what he wants. I think he may be mildly mentally ill. On the other hand... well, hello? Have you seen Darien?  
Who can say no to this man? Plus, you said yourself that a spot in Rose Tuxedo would be more then amazing! Tell Diamond you can see him some other time girl!"  
Serena was confused. She didn't know who to listen to. So she looked at Mina with despair...

"Sweety, we need this spot in the compagny, and Darien seems obviously interested. I think you should really reschedule with Diamond or something. I mean...  
which is more important to you?

"Fine... I don't know. I'll think about it on my way home. I don't really feel like celebrating anymore. Good Night ladies. We'll keep in touch.

Serena thought about what she would do all her way back to her little appartment. She went up the stairs dreamily without even noticing where she  
was walking, whether or not she had reached her floor or if anyone was watching her stumble her way to her door. She opened it and threw her keys  
on the coffee table like she always did. Finally she sat down and rested her chin on the back of her hands, with her elbows on her knees. Serena kept  
asking herself the same question: Diamond or Darien? Love or Business? This was getting annoying. Finally, Serena decided to follow what she thought  
was best.

Early the next morning, Serena went jogging to clear her mind. When she finally got back from her jog, she went directly to her little kitchen, where  
she picked up the phone...

"Well, hi! Yes, I'm sorry to wake you up. It's Serena!"

* * *

And there we go, first chapter done, to put the mood to the story. Hope you enjoy! Now question is, which will it be? You people give me a bunch  
of suggestions please, and I'll see what I can make of it, okay? 

So, IMPORTANT! READ AND REVIEW

And for those who are like "What happenned to the steamy beginning?" Don't worry. It will come in good times ;)


End file.
